Una charla
by Princess Saremi
Summary: " —InuYasha si algun dia llego a faltar, no me olvides; pero sobretodo sigue siendo fuerte, sigue siendo mi InuYasha" A veces la realidad golpea dolorosamente y casi siempre es cuando tu felicidad está completa, Kagome reflexionara sobre el futuro que le espera su relación, pues es obvio que ella morirá primero al ser humana, y armándose de valor hablara con su esposo. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: Ni InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos únicos y exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Una Charla © Saremi-San 02**

* * *

Ya habían pasado seis largos años desde que Kagome regreso a la época feudal con el propósito de estar junto a InuYasha y a acompañar a sus amigos, además claro de mejorar sus habilidades como sacerdotisa.

Miroku siempre le ayudaba a controlar su poder espiritual al igual que Kaede, Jinengi ya le había enseñado todo respecto a las hierbas medicinales y Sango, le instruyó en la defensa personal, si bien tenía flechas purificadoras no hacía daño aprender unas maniobras para protegerse.

Su aspecto había cambiado radicalmente, ahora ya con 24 años sus facciones demostraban más madurez, su cabello negro azulado caía hasta la terminación de su espalda, y era un poco más alta.

Ahora mismo estaba sentada en una colina cercana a la aldea, su cabello estaba suelto y era mecido por una suave brisa, los rayos de sol golpeaban de lleno en su terso rostro, eso claro sin estar desprotegida pues a su lado se encontraba su arco y sus flechas.

Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, estaba recordando nuevamente el día en que volvió a la época.

En el día que volvió con sus amigos.

En el día que volvió con él.

Con **InuYasha.**

 _Ella deseaba verlo una vez más, estar con él, lo amaba y de eso no cabía duda, por eso fue muy duro estar tres años lejos de su compañía, de sus "¡Keh!", de sus celos, de sus cuidados._

 _Cómo siempre iba al pozo a visitarlo, quería saber si aún estaba cerrado, su madre le miró de manera triste al ver su ánimo, no era para menos, una madre siempre sentía el doble que sus hijos y sufrían con ellos._

 _Kagome ignorando eso llegó a la pagoda y miro el interior del pozo, sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos marrones, nada; aún no había una señal de que el pozo quisiera abrirse._

 _"— Deseo verte InuYasha..."_

 _Eso fue lo que dijo y su deseo fue concedido, cuando su cabeza se encontraba gacha y sus ojos cerrados debido al dolor que sentía un viento ligero se estampó en su rostro sacándola de su sueño._

 _Abrió los ojos sorprendida mirando el cielo y las aves de la otra era, podía oír el canto de la naturaleza, oler las flores, sentir que estaba cerca de InuYasha._

 _Debía ir._

 _Pero..._

 _Su familia estaba aquí..._

 _Ella no podía abandonarlos, ella no debía ser tan_ _ **egoísta...**_

— _Kagome... Dime qué sucede. —cuestiono su madre ingresando a la pagoda y llegando a su lado._

— _Mamá... Es el cielo, mamá yo quiero... —murmuro, sintió los protectores brazos de su madre rodearla y se dejó hacer, ella también la extrañaría, era la mujer que la educó y que le dio la vida después de todo._

— _Puedes ir... Si eso quieres. — expreso con tristeza su progenitora, sus ojos notaron como los de ella se llenaban de lágrimas y sintió también como su corazón se resquebrajaba, una parte de ella se quedaba en la época del futuro con su familia._

 _Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo, era un hasta siempre, pues el pozo ya no se volvería abrir, cuando se separó sin dudarlo salto dentro y se sorprendió al ver que una mano que conocía perfectamente estaba estirada hacia su persona, sonriendo y sin tardar apretó la mano siendo jalada hacia fuera encontrando a la persona que tanto amaba._

— _InuYasha perdóname... ¿Me esperaste mucho? —pregunto, si era una cuestión tonta pero ella quería saber si su Hanyou la había olvidado o por el contrario la espero._

— _Kagome... —sorpresivamente el hijo de Inu no Taisho la abrazo con anhelo, como si tratará de averiguar, de confirmar que no era una ilusión, que Kagome si estaba con él. — ¡Tonta! ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo? —pregunto hundiéndola en su pecho, si, la había extrañado y no tenía miedo de admitirlo._

— _¡Kagome! — ambos se separaron al oír el estruendoso grito del pequeño zorrito notando por primera vez la presencia de los demás._

— _¡Señorita Kagome! —grito Sango alegre y sorprendida._

— _¡Señorita Kagome, por fin regreso! —le siguió Miroku feliz._

— _Monje Miroku, amiga Sango, pequeño Shippo... — respondió avanzando hacia ellos. — "¡Yo he regresado!" —pensó eufórica._

 _Su nueva vida comenzaba ahora._

 _Cuando regreso a la aldea todos la recibieron con gritos de alegría, abrazos y buenos deseos, sobretodo la anciana Kaede y la pequeña Rin quien se lanzó a sus brazos al verla._

— _¡Señorita Kagome, regreso! —grito la pequeña estrechándola en sus brazos._

— _Me alegro verte de nuevo Kagome._

— _Yo también la extrañe anciana Kaede, pequeña Rin. —las abrazo con lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas._

Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos y uno especial la visitó logrando que soltara una pequeña carcajada ante la divertida escena que sucedió el día de su regreso.

 _Luego de una semana ya estaba entrenando con Jinengi, Miroku y Kaede, si estaba aquí para quedarse debía asumir seriamente su rol como sacerdotisa, InuYasha siempre la recogía cuando terminaba su deber pero lo que nunca espero ver era a Sesshomaru cerca de la aldea y con una idea traviesa surcando por su mente utilizó su mano izquierda como un micrófono improvisado._

— _¡Adiós cuñado! —grito alegre, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver la fría mirada dorada del hermano mayor de su esposo dejando en claro que sí lo llamaba así otra vez no dudaría en matarla así que prefirió fingir que no entendió nada a perder su orgullo y esconderse detrás de InuYasha. — ¿¡Eh!? Parece que se ha molestado... —observo a su esposo con una expresión nada alegre. — ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Tú también!? —se sorprendió._

— _Solo digamos que eso no sonó nada bien. —respondió avergonzado._

— _Ay no seas amargado como Sesshy, mejor vamos a comer. — lo tomo de la mano pero se sorprendió al sentir que se soltaba bruscamente, fijo su mirada en él y se confundió al ver que estaba ¿Enojado?_

— _¿Sesshy? —pregunto con voz de ultratumba._

— _¿¡Estás celoso!? —expreso señalándolo ignorando que eran el espectáculo de los aldeanos que los miraban divertidos._

— _¡Por supuesto que no estoy celoso niña! ¿¡Quién estaría celoso de ti!? — explotó rojo como un tomate dándole la espalda._

— _¡Ah, pero que grosero! ¡Mejor cállate y abajo! —grito ofendida marchándose a su cabaña ignorando los insultos de su marido al estar enterrado en el suelo._

Abrió sus ojos marrones notando como el cielo adquiría tonos cálidos, entre los colores: amarillo, naranja y rojo, se acomodó mejor apoyándose en el tronco del árbol y nuevamente cerró los ojos.

Fue ahí que un recuerdo en especial la visitó y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas sin darse cuenta.

— _¿Tampoco lo han visto? —pregunto a unos aldeanos que negaron con la cabeza. — Bueno, gracias, por cierto su trabajo es excelente._

 _Siguió caminando por el sendero dirigiéndose a la cabaña de la hermana menor de Kikyo, últimamente InuYasha actuaba muy extraño, desaparecía por horas e incluso días y eso le preocupaba._

 _Cuando llegó se encontró con la sorpresa de InuYasha hablando con una mujer joven de la aldea muy joven, su cabello castaño y sus ojos dorados, piel bronceada y tersa y de buenos atributos._

 _Era humana._

 _Y es por eso que sus celos se justificaban._

 _Con un aura de peligro rodeándola se acercó al peli-plata, sus ojos llameaban de la furia que sentía y ni hablar de las ganas de golpear a InuYasha._

— _Si, es muy lindo. —escucho de la mujer._

— _Ya, bueno, gracias Mikami. —agradeció sonrojado, se puso recto de repente y un sudor frío recorrió su frente al sentir la "cálida" aura de Kagome. — Ka-kag... Kagome... —murmuro apenas cerrando sus puños con miedo, si, tenía miedo._

— _InuYasha... —llamo con voz sombría, él giro despacio viendo el lindo rostro de su pareja. — ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Yo que me esfuerzo tanto para llenar tus expectativas, entreno para ser fuerte y abandone a mi familia para venir contigo para encontrar esto! ¡Qué desconsiderado de tu parte! —grito dolida, gotas salinas abandonando sus ojos dejando sin habla al hijo de Izayoi._

— _No, te equivocas... ¡No es lo que piensas! — grito negando nervioso, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar más si una de ellas era Kagome._

— _¡No, no, no y no! ¡Esta vez ya no caeré en tus mentiras, estoy harta de salir herida! ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡ABAJO!—sentó para salir corriendo y adentrándose en el bosque con una única dirección._

 _El viejo pozo devora huesos._

 _Una vez llegó entro en él y se arrodilló llorando desconsolada, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía rota cuando InuYasha ya estaba con ella? Kikyo tampoco estaba y él ya no iba con ella, ¿Entonces por qué no confiaba en él?_

— _Que patética soy... —sollozo._

— _Sé que estás ahí Kagome. —afirmo el medio demonio, ella movió la cabeza en negación._

— _Mentira, ella ya regreso a su época._

— _Te estoy viendo tonta, sal de ahí, necesitamos aclarar las cosas._

— _¡No! Ya deja de tratarme como tonta porque no lo soy, pude aguantarme todo el dolor cuando Kikyo estaba aquí pero es imperdonable que no te satisfagas conmigo para estar con Mikami._

— _Siempre sacando conclusiones estúpidas. —bufo molesto entrando al pozo, ella se negó a mirarlo. — Mírame. —ordeno_

— _No quiero. —hizo puchero y escuchó una risa, cosa que la hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe, furiosa._

 _Pero todo era una trampa._

 _En segundos se vio en los brazos de InuYasha, sentada en su regazo de tal manera que no pudiera ignorarlo debido a que estaba imposibilitada a moverse._

 _Frunció el ceño, e inflando sus cachetes cerró sus párpados, ella no perdería tan fácil esta batalla, eso y que no quería que viera sus ojos rojos debido a que lloro._

— _Mírame. —ordeno de nuevo, esta vez con voz más suave._

— _Obligame. —reto, aún temblaba levemente debido a los espasmos por los sollozos, InuYasha se sintió mal de verla así, no la culpaba por su actitud, después de todo cuando Kikyo aún estaba con "vida" siempre abandonaba a Kagome a pesar de que ella siempre estaba con él, al parecer ese miedo aún no la abandonaba. Suspirando tomo delicadamente su rostro con su mano derecha y lo acerco al suyo para después juntar sus labios con los rodados y suaves de su esposa. O mejor dicho de la que iba a ser su esposa._

 _Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no podía creer que InuYasha la había besado, ¡Era InuYasha! Lo conocía tan bien que sabía de sobre manera que él no era un tipo de demostrar sus sentimientos._

— _Sigues siendo tan torpe como cuando te conocí. —expreso en burla viéndola directamente a los ojos, contuvo la risa al ver lo roja que estaba la muchacha debido a su atrevimiento._

— _N-no me... Vas a... A con-convencer con un simple beso. —tartamudeo._

— _Kagome, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan obstinada? Simplemente le pedí ayuda a Mikami porque ella está_ _ **casada. —**_ _remarco la última palabra._

— _Yo..._

— _No te culpo por tu actitud, casi siempre te deje cuando Kikyo aparecía sabiendo que eso te hacía daño, creo que esto solo es un método de autodefensa para no sufrir. ¿O me equivoco? —esta vez salió del pozo y se sentó arrimándose a él, con la mujer aún en sus brazos._

— _Te lo dije, solo déjame estar a tu lado, fue mi decisión quedarme aun sabiendo lo que sentías por Kikyo, fue un riesgo que quise tomar... —murmuro cada vez más bajo. —Porque te amo InuYasha._

— _¡Keh! — gruño sonrojado. — Escucha Kagome, si le pedí ayuda era para que me orientará como decirte..._

— _¿Sucede algo Inu? —pregunto alzando su rostro conectando sus dos iris chocolates con los dorados de su amor._

— _Kagome, Yo... Eh... —dudo, se insultó a sí mismo, ¿Por qué era tan difícil?_

— _Tranquilo InuYasha, quiero pedirte disculpas por mi actitud tan infantil, no deberías estar conmigo. —intento levantarse pero los brazos del peli-plata se lo impidieron. — Ven, regresemos a la aldea, te cocinare algo sin picante._

— _¡QUIERO QUE SEAS MÍ COMPAÑERA! —grito tan rojo como su Haori, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, sin habla y con la respiración entrecortada. ¿Acaso le había propuesto lo que ella pensaba?_

— _¿Com-compañera? —cuestiono queriendo una confirmación._

— _¡Maldición Kagome! Quiero que estés a mi lado por siempre, quiero que seas... ¿Cómo se le dice en tu época? —refunfuño hasta sonreír al recordar la frase exacta. — Quiero... Quiero que te cases conmigo._

— _"¿Esto de verdad está pasando?"_ — _se preguntó, ¿En serio InuYasha le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? ¿Estaba enfermo? O ¿Acaso nunca volvió a la época feudal y solo estaba soñando? Ante la última opción no pudo evitar llorar. ¿Acaso todo lo que vivió esta semana era solo un sueño? El sueño que ella más anhelaba_.

— _¡Ka-kagome! ¿¡Por... Por qué lloras niña!? — la meció suavemente, odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar sobre todo si una de ellas era Kagome, se sentía como el peor hombre del mundo._

— _I-Inu... Yo siempre quise estar contigo, pero... No quiero que te sientas obligado. —empezó hablar siendo brutalmente interrumpida por el Hanyou al besarla nuevamente._

— _¡Keh, no seas tonta Kagome! Yo no estoy contigo por obligación, estoy porque quiero... ¿¡Qué no me crees!? ¡Si, eso es! Con todo lo que pasó con Kikyo no me crees. —sentencio bajando sus orejas triste. Abatido._

 _Ella sonrió y simplemente lo abrazo._

— _Yo... Simplemente pensé que era un sueño, que no había regresado aún a la época feudal, porque cada noche soñaba contigo... Estos tres años te extrañe tanto, fue muy difícil estar sin ti... ¡Siempre quise esto porque te amo InuYasha! —grito levantándose. Nuevas lágrimas abandonando sus ojos. Él solo la miró. — Pero como dije no podía obligarte a que me amarás, porque Kikyo contisto tu corazón, ella fue la primera mujer en mostrarte ese bello sentimiento, yo... Yo solo soy su reencarnación, y temo que a quien le estés proponiendo ser tu compañera sea a ella y no a mí, no a Kagome. —confeso triste._

— _Kagome, sé que eres la reencarnación de Kikyo, no dudo porque en su parecido físico son casi idénticas... Pero tú, eres tú, no te pareces en nada a ella, Kikyo si bien es cierto que fue la primera mujer en mi vida, pero ella era fría, sería, en su mente solo cabía su deber como sacerdotisa pero tú... —suspiro acercándose a ella y posando sus manos en sus hombros. — Tu eres amable, buscas ayudar a todos así tengas que sacrificarte, tus ojos brillan con tus Miles de emociones, eres simpática y muy bella... Para mi gusto con los hombres... —refunfuño celoso sacando una carcajada de la mujer. — Y si bien cuando nos conocimos te dije que eras Kikyo conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que no eras ella, eras alguien diferente y me fui enamorando de ti. —confeso rojo, tan rojo que casi le hacía competencia a su Haori. — Por eso, te pido que seas mi compañera a ti, no a Kikyo._

— _InuYasha... — limpio sus lágrimas y una bella sonrisa adorno su rostro para después abrazarlo y susurrarle al oído su respuesta. — Acepto ser tu compañera._

Luego de su respuesta recordó como la alegría del Hanyou prácticamente estallo por toda la aldea, le contó a todos sus amigos si bien con vergüenza a la vez con orgullo, todos colaboraron con la ceremonia, flores de muchos colores adornaron la pequeña capilla que había donde se hacían todas las uniones, ella llevó el shiromuko blanco e InuYasha su típico traje de rata de fuego, aún recordaba como Sango y Miroku regañaban y trataba de convencer al hijo de Inu no Taisho usar el traje negro típico.

— _¡InuYasha, debes ponerte el traje negro! ¡No puedes vestir tu traje de batalla en tu boda! —grito la castaña halando la ancha manga de la tela roja con el único propósito de quitárselo._

— _¡Ya te dije que no quiero Sango! ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Qué tiene de malo usar mi traje de rata de fuego en la ceremonia!?_

— _¿¡Cómo que que tiene de malo!? ¡Pues que no te ves elegante! —reclamo._

— _¡Exacto InuYasha! ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! — riño Shippo._

— _InuYasha, la señorita Kagome lucirá un bello Shiromuko que la hará resaltar en la boda, que ella vaya bien arreglada y tú no, es una falta de respeto. — trato de hacerlo entender Miroku._

— _¡Miroku, Sango! ¡Los necesito! —se escuchó el grito de Rin, la pareja se miró confundida antes de salir, con Shippo siguiéndoles de cerca._

— _Hola Inu. —saludo Kagome entrando a la cabaña con su traje blanco ya puesto, él parpadeo un par de veces antes de cubrir sus ojos. — ¿Qué haces?_

— _¿Qué no es mala suerte mirar a la novia antes de la boda? —pregunto dando un tirón a sus orejas, ella río tiernamente._

— _Es solo un dicho, por lo visto no quieres ponerte tu traje. —recalco lo obvio._

— _¡Keh! Es que incómoda mucho._

— _Entonces no te lo pongas, te vistas como te vistas para mí te seguirás viendo guapo; mejor me voy, Rin no puede entretener por mucho a él monje Miroku y a Sango. —y sin más salió._

Cómo le dijo para ella se vería igual de guapo vistiera lo que vistiera, y cuando llegó al altar lo vio con su traje de rata de fuego, con una tierna sonrisa adornando su rostro llegó y tomo su mano sonrojándolo y más cuando le dijo. "Qué guapo te ves"

Todo salió de maravilla ese día, luego de que dijeran el "acepto" y ella tomara la iniciativa de besar sus labios, empezó la fiesta, ella se puso un kimono más ligero y junto con InuYasha y sus amigos festejaron en grande, incluso Koga y Ayame vinieron.

Suspiró cuando vino un recuerdo a su mente, uno _triste._

 _Ya había pasado todo un año, ella estaba entrenando con Miroku y Kaede para manejar su poder espiritual a la vez que con Jinengi para identificar todas las hierbas medicinales, su cabello ya había crecido considerablemente haciendo ver más obvio el parecido que tenía con la sacerdotisa hermana mayor de Kaede._

 _Caminaba con su arco y flechas vigilando como iban las cosas en la aldea, ya había comenzado su deber como Miko y uno de esos era velar por el bienestar de los aldeanos, no fue hasta que cruzó un pequeño puente llegando a una escuela que ocurrió el hecho que la entristecía levemente._

— _¡Ah, pero si es la señorita_ _ **Kikyo!**_ _¡Señorita Kikyo! —grito una niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro, Kagome por instinto giro y noto como la saludaban._

 _Sintió que su corazón se comprimía ante tal visión, algunos aldeanos aún no la llamaban Kagome, la llamaban Kikyo por su obvio parecido pero contraria a la reacción que siempre tenía InuYasha... —Que era gruñirles sonoramente para que se disculparan— ella sonreía y los corregía de la manera más amable posible._

— _¡Es verdad Miku, es la señorita Kikyo! —grito un niño de cabello castaño y ojos negros. — ¡Qué alegría verla de nuevo señorita!_

 _Ella se arrodilló cuando vio que unos 10 niños en total se acercaron con intención de abrazarla, ¿Así era la Miko cuando vivía? ¿Alabanza y querida por todos?, cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearla bajo la vista encontrando a la niña de nombre Miku._

— _¡Señorita Kikyo, hace tiempo no nos visitaba! — grito eufórica, Kagome sonrió nostálgica, no quería dañar la felicidad de la niña así que simplemente asintió._

— _He estado ocupada con mis deberes Miku, ¿Cómo les ha ido? —pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa._

— _¡Bien, Riku, Tomika, Hatsu y yo siempre jugamos en la colina donde nos llevaba! ¿¡Cuando nos vamos allá de nuevo!?_

— _¿Cuándo vamos allá de nuevo?* —corrigió. — No agregues el "nos" porque se entiende que somos nosotros, y con respecto a tu pregunta, podemos ir ahora, estoy un poco libre._

— _¡Si, vamos rápido señorita Kikyo!_

 _Ella asintió y juntos fueron a la colina, supuso que Kikyo no jugaba por estar pendiente a los demonios así que se sentó vigilando los niños, muchos le traían flores que recibía con una sonrisa otras la llevaba a diferentes lugares, pero noto que la más pegada a la hermana mayor de Kaede era Miku._

— _¡Señorita Kikyo! ¡Mire, encontré una oruga de muchos colores! —indico llegando a su lado con dicho insecto._

— _Es muy bonita. —la recibió con algo de asco, luego de luchar con tantos demonios le daba miedo._

— _¡Señor InuYasha! ¿¡Cómo nos encontró!? —pregunto Riku._

— _Solo seguí sus gritos. —contesto. Vio a Kagome y se preocupó levemente al notar el brillo nostálgico en sus ojos._

— _¡Oi señorita Kikyo! Mire esta flor. — y ahí supo el porqué de su tristeza, vio como ella sonrió de manera amable aceptando la planta, así que decidió intervenir._

— _Oye mocosa ella no es Kikyo. —gruño InuYasha viendo a Miku._

— _¿¡Pero que dice señor InuYasha!? ¿¡No ve que está a su lado!? ¡Ella es la señorita Kikyo! —grito obstinada, el peli-plata gruño disponiéndose hablar nuevamente siendo interrumpido por la mujer a su lado._

— _No le hagas caso a InuYasha Miku-chan, es todo un bromista. —expreso._

— _¡Ay qué susto me dio señor InuYasha! — regaño inocente. Él solo gruño más molesto esta vez, ¿Por qué la tonta de Kagome se empeñaba en mentirle a los niños?_

— _¡Waaa son demonios! —grito aterrorizado Hatsu señalando el cielo, la pareja se levantó y sus facciones de volvieron serías al notar la horda de demonios que venían hacia la aldea._

— _Vete con los niños Kagome, yo me encargaré de esta basura. —ordeno InuYasha._

— _¡Se llama Kikyo señor InuYasha! ¿¡A quien le dice Kagome!? —reclamo ofendida._

— _¡Contigo no estoy hablando mocosa! ¡Ya vete Kagome! —ella asintió cargando a Miku y empezando a correr siendo seguida por los niños, no obstante su plan fallo al tratar de esquivar un demonio que quería comerla tropezando junto con Miku._

— _¡Señorita Kikyo! —gritaron, ella les dio una mirada enojada dando a entender que debían huir._

— _¡Ya váyanse niños! —grito sacando una flecha y disparando adelante para librar el camino. — ¡Miku debes ir con ellos! ¿¡Miku!? —se preguntó al no verla, la busco con sus ojos encontrándola casi al lado de InuYasha. — ¡Miku-chan! ¡InuYasha! —grito con la esperanza de que él la escuchará y defendiera a la niña._

— _¡Niña estúpida! —escucho, empezó a correr y vio llegando a la colina como el hermano menor de Sesshomaru hacía de escudo para Miku recibiendo el ataque._

— _¡INUYASHA! —lloro llegando a él._

— _Jejeje sacerdotisa, ya no tienes quien te defienda... Qué débil eres Kagome. —hablo una serpiente. —No podrás defender a esa mocosa._

 _Kagome vio asustada como unos demonios se dirigían a la pequeña por lo que no dudo en levantarse y correr hacia ella, no sin tomar su arco, lanzó un par de flechas purificando a 5 demonios justo a tiempo llegando a su lado._

— _¡Miku-chan! Distraeré a los demonios, y tú, vas a correr lo más rápido que puedas a la aldea. —ordeno, la niña negó. — ¡Debes hacerlo!_

— _¡No, hasta que digan que usted es Kikyo! ¡Oigan demonios, ella se lla...!_

— _¡Kagome! —fue el estruendoso grito que se escuchó por parte de InuYasha al ver como ella se interponía entre la serpiente gigante y la niña siendo lanzada muy lejos._

— _¡Señorita Kagome! —gritaron Miroku y Sango llegando empezando a luchar._

— _¡No, ella no es Kagome! ¡Es Kikyo! Ya verán, tendré la razón cuando se levante. — grito corriendo hacia ella._

— _Miku-chan... —murmuro levantándose, tenía sangre en la parte de su estómago y unos cuantos rasguños en su rostro. — Yo... No soy Kikyo, ella murió hace 54 años, yo soy su reencarnación, me llamo Kagome. —hablo con dificultad. — ¿No crees que Kikyo hubiera puesto una barrera para que no te atacarán? Yo aún no tengo tanto poder._

— _Pero... Pero, ¡No es verdad! ¡Eres igual a ella, debes ser ella! —grito llorando, Kagome sonrió tristemente y sin dudarlo tomo del brazo a la niña lanzándola lejos justo a tiempo para recibir otra embestida._

— _¡Muere demonio! —grito aún en el aire, mientras caía al parecer en cámara lenta el monstruo atravesó su hombro derecho con uno de sus tentáculos a la vez que ella disparaba su flecha y lo purificaba._

— _¡No, Kagome! —grito al verla caer, no había llegado a tiempo. — ¡Malditos demonios! ¡Kaze no kizu! —los exterminó a todos con su poder para después ir hasta la figura inconsciente de su esposa. — ¡Kagome, despierta!_

— _¡Debemos llevarla a la aldea InuYasha! —grito Sango cargando a la niña y empezando su camino de vuelta. — ¡Vámonos Kirara! —mando subiendo en la gata demonio junto con su esposo. Él cargo a la Miko gravemente herida y empezó a correr._

Abrió sus ojos admirando el cielo ya oscuro, de seguro InuYasha la estaría buscando, miró hacia la aldea viendo una que otra antorcha encendida, unos cuantos aldeanos despiertos y otros niños jugando. Y entre ellos reconoció a Miku de 11 años.

— _¿¡Despertara pronto Kaede-baba!? —escucho la cuestión de su marido, apretó sus párpados ante la jaqueca que la aquejaba._

— _No creo que duerma más de tres días InuYasha, mejor dejémosla descansar, acompáñame a traer hierbas medicinales. —después silencio hasta que escucho unos pasos._

— _Miko Kagome... Ya despierte ¿Si? Perdón si se molestó por qué la llamé Kikyo, no lo vuelvo hacer._

— _¿¡Qué haces aquí mocosa!? —frunció el ceño ante el grito de su esposo dirigido a la niña y solo ahí por fin abrió los ojos._

— _Abajo... —y en seguida el Hanyou se hundió en el suelo, la niña se acercó a ella alegre. — Miku-chan..._

— _¡Señorita Kagome! —la abrazo. — ¡Qué bueno que despertó!_

— _Miku-chan estoy segura que Kikyo te quería mucho, pero ella no pudo quedarse por más tiempo debido a que un ser muy malo la hirió y murió, pero te aseguro que yo si me quedaré más tiempo, solo si quieres._

— _¡Si quiero Kagome-sama! —la abrazo aún más fuerte. — Y gracias por salvarme._

— _Lo haría mil veces._

— _¿¡Por qué me sentaste tonta!? —reclamo el Hanyou yendo hacia ella._

— _Cállate y abajo. —y así ambas fueron por el pobre oji-dorado que estaba enterrado en la tierra._

Después de eso los aldeanos ya la llamaban por su nombre y aunque ya no le molestaba que le llamarán Kikyo, estaba orgullosa de que ya le reconocían por quién era y no por ser la reencarnación de la poderosa Miko.

Se puso sería de repente al recordar ese día cuando salvó a Miku y casi moría, en su sueño siempre veía a InuYasha destruido, a veces hasta llorando al lado del pozo y ella, ya no estaba.

Pensó en que él era un medio demonio por lo que su vida siempre si tenía que durar más que la suya propia, después de todo era humana, algún día moriría por vieja o por un demonio al que no pudo purificar a tiempo.

— Con que aquí estás. —viro su vista encontrando a su esposo, sus facciones eran más maduras, y era un poco más alto.

— Inu... ¿Qué haces... Digo ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto acomodando su posición, él gruño y se sentó y de un solo movimiento se vio en el regazo de su marido.

— Cuando venía a buscarte llamaron por un exorcismo de emergencia y tuve que ir. —ella asintió comprendiendo. — ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

— Vine a pensar y reflexionar unas cosas. —contesto apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, él aprovecho para abrazarla más fuerte por la cintura.

— Estás demasiado sería, ¿Qué tienes?

— No es nada. Simplemente... —suspiro, no quería alargar nada así que abordó el tema sin poner cosas de por medio. — InuYasha... ¿Tú me amas?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí tonta! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan estúpida? —gruño mirándola directamente a los ojos, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía.

— ¿Qué harías tú si yo llego a morir? —pregunto algo temerosa de su reacción.

— ¿¡Pero que estupidez dices!? ¡Yo siempre te protegeré! No dejaré que mueras nunca. —negó rotundamente, y sin previo aviso la abrazo, él no soportaría perder a Kagome.

— No estamos hablando de demonios Inu... ¿Has pensado alguna vez que siempre habrá una barrera que nos separa por más de que nos amemos? —cuestiono sin deshacer el abrazo, se estaba muy a gusto así.

— ¿A qué te refieres Kagome?

— A que tú eres un medio demonio y yo una humana, piénsalo InuYasha, yo moriré primero que tú, porque yo si voy a envejecer y, me puede dar una enfer... —calló al sentir temblar a su marido.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no vas a morir! ¡Yo no lo permitiré!

— Mi amor... No puedes evitar que me vuelva vieja, mírate, tienes como 259 años y te ves de 17, yo tengo 24 años y he cambiado físicamente, ya no soy esa chiquilla de 15 años. —argumento, no quería tocar el tema pero, era necesario, ella no soportaría que cuando se fuera InuYasha se quedará destruido. Roto.

— ¿Y eso que importa? Yo te amo igual. — ella sonrió con nostalgia, se separa y encerró el rostro de su esposo entre sus delicadas manos.

— Inu... Contestame, ¿Qué harías si yo llego a morir?

— Nada. No podría hacer nada, Kagome, no sabes cuán importante eres para mí, no soportaría perderte, yo no podría vivir sin ti.

— Y yo tampoco sin ti. Pero debes tener ese pensamiento de que yo no tengo vida eterna, yo me voy a volver vieja y moriré pronto, tal vez un poco más que un humano normal por mi poder espiritual pero al fin y al cabo, moriré. —expreso, le dio un beso. — Y aunque no lo quiera es cuestión del destino, ¿No crees que se vería raro que estés casado con una anciana de 100 años? —pregunto con algo de broma para aligerar el ambiente, él la miró y la abrazo.

— Ya te dije que no me importa, yo te amo por tu corazón no por tu físico.

— Yo también te amo InuYasha, no sabes cuánto. —admitió en un quedo susurro. — Mírame.

— No quiero Kagome, no quiero que ese día llegué, no quiero que me dejes.

— InuYasha... Yo tampoco quiero que ese día llegue, pero deberemos afrontarlo cuando pase... Amor mirame por favor... —él le hizo caso. — InuYasha si algún día llegó a faltar, no me olvides pero sobretodo se fuerte. Sigue siendo mi InuYasha, ese del cual quedé perdidamente enamorada.

— ¿¡No te das cuenta que me quedaré solo de nuevo!? ¡Sango, Miroku y tú son humanos normales, ellos también morirán! ¿¡Qué quieres que haga!? —ella sintió como su corazón se partía en dos al ver las gotas salinas abandonar los ojos de su marido, las limpio con delicadeza.

— No te quedaras solo Inu, Shippo se quedará a tu lado, Ryu y Misuki también estarán a tu lado, además, estoy segura que cuidaras de los hijos de Sango y el monje Miroku, Sesshomaru te acompañará a su forma, no estarás solo... Y cuando menos te des cuenta estaremos juntos de nuevo. —expreso con amor, con ternura y total felicidad.

— Kagome...

— ¡Ah! No te olvides de Myoga gigi, y la posible descendencia de Rin y tu hermano, serás tío de bellos Hanyous, el tiempo pasará rápido... —le dio un nuevo beso. — Y cuando también llegue tu día, yo te recibiré con los brazos abiertos... O puede que reencarnemos ¿No? —pregunto en broma, él jadeo con felicidad y tristeza a la vez y la beso con avidez, siendo correspondido al instante.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —ambos se separaron viendo a sus dos retoños correr hacia donde estaban.

— Ryu, Misuki... Hola amores. —los abrazo Kagome, era increíble que ella e InuYasha ya fueran padres y si bien fue un embarazo difícil no puede estar más orgullosa de su fuerza al tener en sus brazos a sus dos hijos.

— ¡Tenemos hambre! —la joven madre río y se levantó, los niños tomaron cada uno una mano y empezaron a caminar hacia la aldea siendo seguidos por cerca del hijo de Izayoi.

— ¿Y qué hicieron hoy traviesos? —el segundo hijo de Inu no Taisho admiro a su mujer hablando animadamente con sus hijos y pensó en lo que lo dije ella.

" _Si algún día llegó a faltar, no me olvides pero sobretodo se fuerte, sigue siendo mi InuYasha."_

Y sí.

A pesar de que no quería aceptar esa terrible verdad, sabía que Kagome no estaría siempre a su lado, pero aprovecharía todo este tiempo para hacerla feliz, amarla y consentirla hasta que llegara el día de la despedida.

Y cuando ella ya no estuviera con él se encargaría de cumplir su última voluntad, seguiría siendo _***Su InuYasha***_ , seguiría siendo fuerte, ayudaría a la gente hasta que llegara el día en que se reencontrarán.

Porque su amor era eterno.

* * *

 **._.**  
 **Fin de la trasmisión.**

 **Bueno, la verdad siempre quise pensar en esta situación, todos sabemos que es obvio que InuYasha vivirá mucho más que Kagome debido a su sangre demoníaca, ella no por ser solo humana y quise plasmarlo en este fic por medio de una charla, quise poner a Kagome a pensar para que hablara con su esposo y a decir verdad me gustó el resultado.**

 **Está claro que InuYasha no se quedará solo, pues de algún modo Sesshomaru y Shippo lo acompañarán, bueno en este fic sus hijos también, pero en el manga solo los tendrá a ellos.**

 **Aquí como ya dije añadir a la descendencia InuKag, una niña y un niño, mellizos y sus nombres significan lo siguiente.**

 **Misuki: Bella luna, haciendo honor a la madre de InuYasha, Izayoi que significa 7 lunas.**

 **Y Ryu que significa dragón, esta vez quise hacer honor a un villano, Ryukotsusei, a quien InuYasha derrotó con el Bakuryūha, ¿Y por qué él? Pues me gustó por el hecho de que digamos fue el primer villano poderoso en ser derrotado por InuYasha sin la ayuda de sus amigos, por su mérito. [Porque todos sabemos que Naraku es derrotado por todos] y porque me gustó ^-^**

 **Espero no se hayan enojado por el hecho de que los niños llamaron a Kagome Kikyo, es obvio que se parecen y conociendo a Kagome algo me dice que ella no les gritaría y por el contrario para ver felices a los niños fingiría ser alguien que no es.**

 **En mi opinión le guardo mucho respeto a Kikyo, ella fue el primer amor de InuYasha pero Kagome llegó para quedarse con él, ¡Así que viva el InuKag :v! Pero a diferencia de muchos fans yo no la odio, si bien al principio lo hice, trate de entender su historia y de alguna u otra manera ella también entro a mi Kokoro :3**

 **Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que espero hayan disfrutado la lectura en su totalidad, y si no, estoy lista para recibir tomatazos :'3**

 **¿Reviews, Favs y Follows? Son bien recibidos, sin más que decir, ¡Los quiere Saremi-San 02 :3!**


End file.
